


up all night (tell myself i’m alright)

by downpours



Series: projecting my issues onto klaus hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, No Safe Word, This is really dark, character injury, he doesn’t get one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpours/pseuds/downpours
Summary: Klaus is pinned to an older stranger’s bed and he isn’t sure he wants this.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: projecting my issues onto klaus hargreeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980548
Kudos: 76





	up all night (tell myself i’m alright)

**Author's Note:**

> TW// graphic description of dub/con intoxicated sex and minor injury, heed the tags loves
> 
> also ben isn’t in this for the sake of plot

Klaus is pinned to an older stranger’s bed and he isn’t sure he wants this. He’s too crossed (but still yearns for another hit) to remember whether or not he agreed, or whether the man pinning him down never even asked. Klaus probably agreed, right? He likes it rough, after all, but this was a bit more than rough. He tells himself he definitely agreed, that this was consensual, that he shouldn’t accuse his hookup of something awful just because he’s paranoid.

And, well, with his date’s large hand crushing his windpipe, it’s not like he can say no, now. Klaus closes his eyes and tries to pretend that he’s too high to feel the rhythmic tearing as the man pumps into him. He pretends he’s turned on and not cringing with every backhand to his ass, every finger clawing into his neck, and every bruising grip against his thighs and waist.

Eventually, the thrusts slow down, and Klaus breathes a sigh of relief when the man releases his neck from the chokehold. The man pulls out, and Klaus notices now that he’s more sober that he never used a condom. Fuck, even as high as he was before, Klaus knows he never would have agreed to that. He swallows and it stings going down. When Klaus asks where the bathroom is, his throat is raw and his vocal chords sound like they’d gone through a cheese grater. The bruised man disappears to clean himself up without another word.

In the mirror, his reflection looks like utter shit. His eyeliner has rubbed off in awkward streaks along his cheeks, his eyes are tinged red and his hair is a bird’s nest. Red bruises and fingerprints litter his neck in a telltale shape. There’s marks on his hips, chest, shoulder, and head, and when did  _that_ happen? With a twinge of rare shame, he realizes that anybody who looks at him will know that he just got fucked like a cheap whore. Maybe he is one.

The man was nice enough to pay for the cab back home. Klaus doesn’t remember the conversation he had in the car, and he spaces out while absently wondering how a taxi driver can be so chatty this late.

The car pulls up to the menacing front of the Academy and Klaus tentatively walks up the front steps. He closes his eyes when he gets to the door, practicing deep breaths and praying that all his siblings are long asleep.

“Jesus, Klaus, what happened?” Diego greets.

Klaus plasters on a smirk and wiggles his eyebrow. “Oh, you know, when a man and a man love each other very m-“

Diego groans. “You’re disgusting, I don’t need to hear about that.” 

As Diego leaves the room, Klaus deflates and mumbles, “I know. I know I’m disgusting.”

Klaus walks up to his room and pretends his battered body isn’t on fire with every step.

He deserves the pain. After all, he asked for it.

...Right?


End file.
